


Sleeping Beauty

by Theforeverbattles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddles, Cute gays, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT4, Sleepyprince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: Noctis is not a morning person, or a night owl, or an afternoon person.





	1. Chapter 1

“Is Noct already asleep?” Prompto asks, peering into their tent that really shouldn't fit all of them but somehow does. 

“Yes, leave him be right now, these headaches he keeps getting are making him even more tired than usual.” Ignis says sternly while stirring the pot over the fire. 

“Sleep, fight, sleep, fight, eat, that's all he ever does now.” Prompto whines, plopping down in the nearest seat, which also just so happens to be Gladio’s lap. 

“Well, all of this is taking its toll on him, we should be lucky he's still functioning.” Gladio says while absently running a hand through Prompto’s wild blonde hair. 

“I'm thinking he's just lazy right now.” 

As if on cue Noctis comes stumbling out of the tent, rubbing his eyes, he doesn't say a word as he walks over to Iggy and slumps against his back. 

“Are you making food?” He murmurs. 

“Yes, why don't you go sit down for now, you seem awfully groggy.” Iggy guides Noct over to their boyfriends. 

Prompto jumps up and let's Noct sit in Gladio’s lap now, “why are you up already?” Prompto asks leaning his head in Noct’s thighs. 

“I heard you whining about me being lazy.” He mutters while nuzzling into Gladio’s neck. 

“I, well I…” Prompto blushes and trails off. 

“Are you just being lazy Noct?” Gladio asks with a small smirk, thinking he's going to prove a point to the blonde. 

“Yes, and no.” The prince sighs, he reaches out and grabs Prompto’s hand, when he's sleepy like this he's always unbelievably cuddly. 

Ignis comes over with their dinner and forces Noctis out of Gladdy’s lap so they all can eat properly. He however just migrates to leaning on Prompto. 

“You shouldn't have gotten up Noct.” He says pressing a kiss to his forehead. Noctis only hums as an answer and cuddles himself closer while taking small bites of his food. 

“I want someone to come cuddle me.” He says after he's finished his food all up. Gladio walks over and scoops Noct up into his arms. 

“Time for bed princess,” he says kissing all over the prince’s face making Noctis squirm around, trying not to let out any embarrassing sounds. 

“Hey!” Prom whines loud. 

“You got to go to bed with Noct last night babydoll.” Gladio smirks. 

Prompto pouts on the ground, Ignis crouches down next to him and turns his head to press a soft kiss to his lips. 

“Come help me clean up jealous boy.” 

“I'm not jealous,” he says with a sour expression, arms crossed over his chest. 

“No?” Iggy wraps his arms around the blonde, nuzzling his face into his neck while pressing teasing kisses to his skin. 

He forces the younger boy to his feet, pulling him by the waist. 

“I'm not,” he continues, Ignis shakes his head and squeezes him, “you don't want to cuddle with me tonight?” 

“That's not what I mean!” Prompto shrieks flipping around in his arms, his wrap at Iggy’s neck and his legs curl at his waist. 

“No? Could have fooled me.”

“I love cuddles with you Iggy.” Prom squeezes him and presses their lips together. Ignis just smiles and taps Prompto’s bum telling him to detach. 

“Help me clean up and then we can go lay down with the other two.” They clean the campsite and put out the fire, once it's all finished Prompto wraps himself around Ignis again, wanting to be carried into the tent. 

Ignis complies and walks them inside. Gladio is still awake, Noct however is unconscious on his chest, his fingers curled into his shirt. 

Iggy sets Prom in the middle where he always likes to be, since he's a slut for being the center of attention. 

“Everything all set out there?” Gladdy asks, his fingers in Noct’s hair. 

“Hmhm,” Prompto kicks off his boots and strips off his outer layer of clothing wanting to be comfortable. 

Before Ignis lays down he moves to Gladio's side of the tent and bends down to kiss him. 

“Goodnight my love,” he murmurs hand on the side of his face for a moment. 

“Goodnight.” Gladdy smiles. Iggy them moves back over to Prompto and lays down behind him. However the blonde is on the move. He crawls directly over Noct making the older boy whine since he's ultimately woken him up again. 

“Prompto.” The two older men say harshly, Gladio is silenced by lips on his though. 

“Goodnight,” Prompto smiles. He then lays back down, Noct’s eyes open again and he stares at his blonde boyfriend. 

“Do I get a kiss?” He asks pouting at both Prom and Iggy. 

Gladio leans down and kisses him over and over again. 

“I already got them from you,” Noct snorts but accepts them all the same. Iggy then squishes Prompto up against Noctis so he can peck his pouted lips. 

“Goodnight princess.” 

“Goodnight Iggy.” The light brown haired man then moves back allowing the two younger boys to breath. Prompto jumps on Noctis, the two cuddling up together closely, lips brushing every so often. 

“Goodnight Prommie.” Noct murmurs while wrapping his arms around Prompto. 

“Night baby.” The blonde murmurs back, the two older men slide up behind the younger, hugging them both tightly. 

*

Iggy’s alarm starts going off much too early the next morning. Noct as purusual sleeps right through it, the most he does is curl up closer to Prompto. 

Iggy slides his glasses back on, he was going to put his jacket back on, only he finds Prompto or Noctis, stole it and now have it wrapped around them. 

“Come on boys, time to get a move on.” He says rubbing both their sides. Gladio groans but sits up pressing his palms into his eyes in an attempt to wake up fully. 

“I can’t get up, I have a prince sleeping on me.” Prompto says running a hand through Noct’s hair. 

Iggy then pulls his jacket off the two of them making Noctis whine and cling closer to Prom. 

Gladio goes to open the tent zipper thinking that maybe the sunlight will wake the prince. But it doesn't. 

“You're impossible Noctis.” He says forcing the younger boy to sit up. 

Noct bats Gladio's hands away, slowly he starts to open his eyes. “I can stand on my own.” He mutters, yawning wide. 

“I'll make us some breakfast, you both better be up and ready once it's done.” The two older men get up and leave the tent. 

Noct’s eyes flicked up to Prompto’s, “don't give me that look, I didn't wake you.” Prom says hands up in defense. 

“I just wanna sleep and cuddle more.” Noctis crawls into Prompto's lap. 

“We can't bud,” Prom murmurs, leaning his head on the older boys shoulder. 

“Just a few more minutes.” 

“We have to take the tent down Noct.” The prince groans but gets off Prompto since he's not going to get his way. He instead crawls out of the tent and stands, the sun which he was expecting doesn't hit him in the face. Rather he's met with a very cloudy misty day. 

Prompto comes out after him and groans the cold drops of water hitting his skin. 

“I'm gonna freeze.” He whines wrapping his arms around himself. 

“Take one of my other jackets Prom.” Noct yawns again. 

He makes his way to Gladio, thinking maybe he’ll get his way with him. 

“Go help Prompto take the tent down Noct,” he says before the younger can ever get a word out. 

Noctis doesn't even try with Iggy, already knowing how that will turn out. So he's forced to actually start the day and take down their tent. 

They all start preparing for the day in silence, still drowsy from lack of proper sleep. 

“Next time we stop it's going to be at a caravan.” Prompto announces. 

“Yeah?”

“Yes, because I want to sleep on a bed with blankets and be able to take my shoes off…and maybe have sex.” 

“Prompto!” Ignis yells, Noctis just chuckles and Gladio smirks. 

“What?” Prom laughs hiding behind Gladdy. They start packing the car up. 

“I want the back!” Noctis shouts climbing in before they've even fully put everything away. Prompto follows behind, the two youngest boys curling up together in the backseat. 

“Noct smile!” Prompto snaps a selfie of him and the sleepy prince, smiling at the image. 

“So pretty.” He leans down and pecks his lips, Noct makes Prom drop his camera, he wraps his legs around his waist and tugs him down to kiss him more. 

Hands end up under shirts and in hair when Iggy and Gladio get in. They both look back at their younger boyfriends that are just up to no good. Ignis clears his throat causing them to open their eyes mid kiss. Just now realizing they're not the only ones in the car now. 

“You two done?” Gladio asks. 

“I was just making sure Noct doesn't fall asleep again.” Prompto blushes. 

“I needed something to occupy me.” Noctis unwraps his legs from Prompto's waist and lets him sit up. 

“Something to occupy him.” Ignis mutters with a roll of his eyes. The two younger boys sit up now, Noct scoots close to Prom and sets his head on his shoulder. 

“I second what Prom said earlier.” Noct says some time later. Iggy looks back at him in the rear view mirror, Gladio glances back, and Prom looks down at the sleeping beauty in his lap. 

“What did I say?” Prompto asks because he's just an oblivious little bean. 

“Next time we stop, we’re having sex.” 

Prompto laughs loud, while Gladdy shakes his head leaning against the window. 

Iggy just rolls his eyes, “one track minds, the both of you.” 

***


	2. Sleeping Beauty Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over tired Noct is more engergetic than regular Noct.

After a day of endless battles of random creatures wanting to attack the four, they finally find a proper place to make a camp. 

“Anyone dead?” Ignis asks while cleaning his glasses off. 

“Does tired count?” Noctis asks as he flops to his back in the middle of some grass. 

“No, get up please, we have to keep moving before it gets any darker.” Ignis makes Noct climb to his feet again. 

“My feet hurt.” Prom whines as he sits down on a nearby rock. 

“Well the quicker we get to a haven the quicker you can get off your feet.” Gladio says. Prompto sighs but stands once again. 

“Help the lady he said! It will be quick he said!” Prom yells into the night, referring to Gladio telling Noctis to go talk to some crazy lady, who has now set them on a wild goose, or more so frog chase. 

“It's just some frogs it won't take long!” Noctis joins in on the yelling. 

“Nobody bothered to mention the freaking crazy ass animals along the way!” Prompto kicks the ground ultimately making him whine even more because of his sore feet. 

“I'm going to knock them both out in a second.” Gladio says through gritted teeth. 

“They're tired love.” Ignis always has much more patience for the two younger boys whining more than Gladio. 

“And you know what?! We still haven't found the damn frogs!” Noctis warps forward, landing on a rock ahead of the rest of them. 

“That just proves my point, he's warping without meaning to.” Iggy points out. 

“Stop whining and keep walking.” Gladio snaps at his two younger boyfriends. Noct stays perched on his rock as the three pass him. Once they're far enough ahead he warps again causing Prompto to shrieks and jump about ten feet. 

“Noctis!” He shouts shoving the older boy over, or at least attempting to because Noct just lets his pale hand phase through his body. 

“I thought you were tired.” Prom pouts at Noctis. 

“I am, but I'm to the point of being over tired, so now I feel like I have loads of energy.” Noctis warps forward again landing in a tree this time. 

“You're going to make yourself feel worse Noctis.” Ignis warns. 

“Maybe then I'll just collapse and Gladio can carry me.” Noct says warping next to the two older men. 

“You're a brat,” Gladio grabs Noct and slings him over his shoulder making him groan loud. 

“You're just giving him what he wants.” Ignis glances at them. 

“Who's side are you on Iggy?” Noct pouts. 

“Hey! I may not be a prince but I should still be able to be carried!” Prompto then jumps into Ignis’s arms. 

“Look what you've started.” 

Gladio presses a finger to his lips as he walks over to a tree and lifts Noct so his coat collar gets caught on the branches. Gladiolus smirks at his handy work and walks away. 

Noctis hangs there with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Jerk.” He mutters warping down and in front of them again. 

Iggy puts Prompto down now and this makes the blonde whine. 

“Look, there's a haven just up there, we’re almost there.” Gladio points out. 

“So much for a proper bed.” Prompto pouts, him and Noct walking ahead of the older two. 

“So much for sex.” Noctis grumbles. Prom let's out a loud sigh, he slings his arm around Noct’s shoulders. 

“I mean, we don't need a bed for sex.” 

“Yeah but I need a shower for the aftermath.” Prompto snorts and presses a kiss to the prince's forehead. 

“You need a shower in general.” The blonde teases. 

“Shut up you do too!” Noct pushes him away making Prompto laugh hard. 

“Can you warp us up to the haven?” He then asks. 

“I've never tried to warp with another person.” 

“Let me be the first then,” 

“I don't want to accidently leave your hand or a leg behind though.” 

“That can happen?!” 

“I don't know I've never done it!” They both end up laughing at each other because that's Just how tired they both are. 

“You know what fuck it.” Noctis then grabs Prompto and and warps up to the haven. 

Prompt shrieks as their feet hit solid ground. 

“It worked.” Noct says surprised it did. 

“That was fucking terrifying!” 

Gladio and Ignis are still a ways away, but they've started to run now. Once they catch sight of their two younger boyfriend's up at the haven though they stop and relax. 

“I didn't know he could warp with others.” Ignis says. 

“I don't think he's suppose to.” Gladio mutters staring up at the two who seem to be now messing around taking pictures. 

Once the two older males reach the haven they all start setting up the camp. 

The fire is now lit and Noctis and Prompto are slouched together against Gladio's sides as Iggy cooks them all dinner. 

Noct eventually takes claim of the older man's lap too, resting his head on his thighs. 

“You can't go to sleep yet princess.” Gladio murmurs running a hand through Noct’s hair. 

“I know.” He mumbles back, he reaches out for Prompto's hand, making the blonde cuddle closer to him. 

Prompto kicks his boots off and stretches out despite the fact they're outside. He makes Gladio open his legs a bit and slides between them, making himself comfortable on top of him, his head resting in his lap along with Noct’s. 

Ignis turns to speak but instead quiets himself and finds Prompto's camera and takes a quick picture of the three on the ground. 

“Glad I could be your pillows.” He leans back on his elbows letting his boys get comfortable. Good thing his legs are like ten feet long each. 

“Sit up boys foods very.” Iggy comes over with their plates. Prompto groans but sits up, however he just scoots his butt into Gladio's lap now. 

Noct tries to push the younger boy away but Gladdy makes him sit up, he pouts and takes his plate too. 

“Thank you Iggy.” Once Ignis finally sits down to eat as well Noctis makes his way over to sit on his other boyfriend. 

“We are not your chairs.” Ignis tries to protest but eventually just curls his arms around Noct and rests his chin on his shoulder. 

“I'm too tired to eat,” complains Prompto. 

“You have to eat Prom.” Gladio says, having already finished his plate. 

“I can't even keep my eyes open.” The blonde yawns and sets his plate down before exhaustion really does take over. 

He then tucks his face into the older man's neck and shuts his eyes. 

Iggy and Noctis finish their food up and then start to clean. Prompto has officially knocked unconscious on top of Gladio. 

“Why do you two always fall asleep on me?” He asks quietly, not wanting to wake the pretty blonde in his lap. 

“Because you're comfy.” Noct says simply, he grabs Prompto's unfinished plate and packs it up so it doesn't spoil. 

“Which is odd because he's all solid muscle.” Iggy teases. Gladio rolls his eyes while running a hand down Prom’s spine. 

“I'm surprised you're not asleep yet Princess.” The older man continues. 

“Yeah me too.” Iggy takes the utensils from Noct. 

“I'm past being tired and am just dead inside now.” 

Ignis and Gladio snort, “over dramatic much?” 

“Not at all.” Iggy finishes up packing while Noct puts the fire out. 

“Come on into the tent little one.” Gladdy whispers to Prompto. 

Prom just whines softly and nuzzles into him further. 

“Carry me.” He murmurs, not even opening his eyes. Gladio doesn't protest as he lifts Prompto up, he carries him into the tent and lays him down. 

Carefully he removes his vest and unties the flannel from around his waist. Normally Gladio sleeps with Noct pressed up against him, that's just how it always is. But tonight Gladdy just can’t seem to pull away from his sleepy little blonde. 

He lays down next to Prompto and pulls the smaller boy close, resting his chin on the top of his head, his arm wrapped around his waist. 

“Hey, that's my spot.” Noctis whines coming in the tent a few moments later. 

“Well it's Prom’s tonight.” Gladio says simply to the prince. 

Noct pouts a little but then leans down and presses his lips his eldest boyfriend's lips. 

“I guess he can sleep there tonight.” Noct murmurs. 

“Love you Princess.” Gladio says as they pull away from each other. 

“Love you too Gladdy.” 

Ignis comes in next and zips the tent behind him. “Well this is different.” He comments seeing that Noct and Prom have switched. 

“Do you not want to cuddle me all night?” Noctis pretends to cry. 

“Of course not, don't be silly.” Iggy kisses Gladio goodnight and then pecks Prompto's forehead. 

He takes his glasses off and lays behind Noct, who in turn flips around and presses a warm kiss to his lips. 

“Goodnight Iggy, sorry if I kick you.” Noctis murmurs, one reason Gladio and Noctis usually sleep together is that Gladdy can keep Noct under control in his sleep, and Prom can too for the most part. 

The prince has the habit of flailing his legs, and wiggling around, the other two can keep it contained. But Iggy for some reason have serious issues with keep Noct calm for most of the night. 

“Goodnight Noct.” 

Noctis turns again and curls his arms around Prompto. 

“Goodnight Prom.” He murmurs, Prompto instantly reaches out for the older boy. Rolling over in his dazed state. He reaches out for Noct and presses a barely there kiss to his lips. 

“Goodnight baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so might make this a four part series, hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Ignis are actually Dad and Mom

Ignis isn't one for hitting the snooze button, but for some reason today he just can't the motivation to pull himself away from Noct’s warm touch. 

Of course, the youngest of the four enjoy the extra few minutes to the fullest, Gladio however hears the alarm go off and is instantly awake. 

He sits up, untangling his body from Prompto, and partially from Noct who seems to have gotten himself sideways. 

“Come on, time to get up.” He shakes Prompto’s side and then Noctis, leaving Ignis for last since he never asks to sleep in. 

“No.” Prom whines, he reaches out for whoever or whatever is closest to him, which happened to be Noct’s thighs and nuzzles his face into them. 

“Prompto!” Noctis jumps awake with a start causing the three of them to all shoot up as well. 

“What?” 

“Don't do that!” Noct flees from the tent while adjusting his pants. 

“What's his issue?” Gladio asks, staring at Prom. 

Prompto just laughs as he rubs his eyes. “Touched his morning wood.” He snickers and tugs his boots on. 

Ignis groans from his side and sits up, grabbing his glasses. 

“I've never seen him get up so fast in my life.” 

“Who knew all we needed to do was embarrass him a bit.” Gladio laughs climbing out. 

Noctis is now stretching out, trying to actually wake up since his body has never jumped up so quickly. Prompto startled him, what was he suppose to do?

“Morning Princess.” Gladio comes up behind the Prince and wraps his arms around his waist. 

“Morning.” Noct hums leans his head back against the older male's shoulder. 

“Let's pack quickly so I can go back to sleep, my head hurts.” 

“Again?”

“Yeah, but it's a different hurt this time.” Gladio turns Noct’s face and kisses him sweetly. Noct touches his cheek and turns so they're now facing each other, his arms wrapping around his neck. 

“Ignis where did you put my camera? I'm missing prime photo material!” Prompto shrieks scrambling around for his camera. Gladio smiles into the kiss and presses his forehead against Noct’s. 

Prompt snaps his pictures and then jumps in on the action, launching himself between the other two. 

“You're annoying.” Noctis says while pressing a kiss to Prom’s cheeks. 

“I just want attention.” The blonde pouts. Gladio scoops the both of them up making them shriek. 

“You're a couple of needy boys.” He says walking over to a still drowsy Ignis. 

“Our needy boys.” He hums. 

Gladio puts the younger two down and they both flop to the ground, “you've wounded me, I can't go on.” Noctis says curling into a ball. The three of them roll their eyes, Prompto climbs on top of him. 

“You're gonna live Noct! You're gonna live!” He laughs shaking his shoulders. 

“Get off.” Noctis pushes Prom off the two of them laughing like crazy. 

Once the four of them finally get packed up they head out for their next destination. 

The next stop should be a proper resting area. 

Noctis is in the back of the car with Gladdy, the Prince currently sitting on the edge like it's nothing. 

“You're going to fall out sit down.” Ignis says glancing at him in the rearview mirror. 

“I'll be fine.” 

“Noctis.” Iggy says sternly. 

“Wait!” Prom grabs his camera and turns around in his seat, snapping multiple pictures of Noct. 

“Both of you sit.” Ignis repeats, this time Gladio looks up from his book giving Noct the, you better listen boy look. So he reluctantly sits back in the car. 

“I'm hungry.” Prompto announces as they drive. 

“We’ll stop and find food in a bit.” Ignis puts the roof of the car up so Noct won't be able to sit in the edge anymore. 

“Gladdy,” Prom juts out his lower lip while looking into the backseat again. 

Gladio hardly glances away from his book as he answers. “Yes?” 

“Will you sleep with me again tonight?” 

“No.” Ignis instantly says. 

“Why not!?” 

“Because Noct moves too much in his sleep,” 

“So that's why he's cranky.” Noct mutters, chin on his hand. 

“You just don't know how to properly wrangle him Iggy.” Prom laughs. 

“Yes well you're much easier to sleep with.” 

“Glad to know the feeling is mutual.” Noctis says under his breath. Gladio is the only one that hears, he in turn after hearing this statement grabs Noct and pulls him into his lap. 

“You're awfully cranky today too Princess.” 

“Probably because I hardly slept.” 

“And why's that?” 

Noctis is quiet, he doesn't want to say he doesn't like to sleep with Iggy, because that's not true, it loves being cuddled up to him. However that's just the thing. 

Noct likes to be held for almost the whole night, and Ignis will cuddle while he's awake, but as soon as he falls asleep his arms falls away and his affection is lost. 

This is also why Noct moves so much when they sleep together, because nobody is on top of him for ninety percent of the night. 

Prompto leans his head on Iggy’s shoulder and sighs in content. 

“I'll sleep with you Iggy.” He smiles kissing his cheek. 

The rest of their ride consists of them stopping for quick clearing the road, along with a few hunter stops. 

“Is that a motel? Tell me that's a motel?! With beds and a shower!” Prompto shrieks jumping around in his seat happily. 

Ignis pulls into the parking lot and the four of them get out, Gladio scans the area for any bad signs, he grabs Noctis instantly just to be sure. 

“What's wrong?” He asks looking out to the distance too. 

“Just being cautious.” 

“Cautious or is this an excuse to hold my hand?” 

Gladio rolls his eyes at Noct and resists the urge to kiss him right there in front of everyone. 

“Shut up.” Noctis just laughs as Gladdy tugs them forward. Prompto is booking a room with Ignis, once finished they guide the other two to the room. 

As soon as the door is open Noctis barrels in, flopping to the nearest bed. 

“I'm taking a shower!” Prom shouts going into the bathroom first. 

Gladio sighs heavily and lays down on a bed too, pulling Iggy down with him. 

“Wait Prom!” Noctis runs in with him. 

“That's going to end badly.” 

“I wouldn't say badly, more so loudly.” Gladio snorts at Ignis’s words. 

“I'm trying to have faith that they won't have sex.” 

Only after a few moments Noct comes out of the bathroom soaked, but still fully dressed. 

“What happened to you?” The two older males laugh. 

“Prompto happened.” Noctis sulks. 

“And what did he do?” 

“He soaked me! And then kicked me out!” Noct shrieks. 

“I did no such thing!” Prompto yells since the bathroom door is still open. Noctis rolls his eyes. 

“Did you try to get in his shower?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Yes!” Prom chimes in again. 

“It's not a big deal.” Noct pouts. 

“You tend to have wandering hands princess.” Gladio teases him. 

“I do not!” Noctis practically stamps his foot. Gladio and Ignis raise their eyebrows at him. 

“Somebody is over tired.” Ignis hums. 

Prompto then comes out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist, his pale, freckle covered chest exposed. 

“Your turn bro.” Prompto says as he walks by Noct. 

“Don't talk to me I'm mad at you.” Noctis narrows his blue eyes and stomps off to the bathroom. 

“Look what you've done.” Gladio stands and strips off his vest and t-shirt. 

“It's not my fault he's sleepy.” Prompto grabs his bag and slides on some boxers, dropping his towel as he looks for a shirt. 

“You should have just let him in the shower with you.” Gladio then walks by and goes in the bathroom too. 

Prom pouts and sulks over to Ingis, he straddles his lap and hugs him tightly. 

“I love you.” Prompto murmurs, nuzzling into his neck. 

“I love you too angel.” Prom hums at the nickname. 

Iggy picks Prompto up and sets him in one of the beds, lying next to him but on top of the blankets since he's not clean yet. 

“Go to sleep Prom, you're tired.” He kisses his lips softly. 

“I want someone to cuddle me though.” 

“Once Noct and Gladdy get out I’ll send one of them over.” Prompto smiles sleepily and cuddles closer. 

Noctis and Gladio get out about ten minutes later, Noct leaning on him. 

Gladdy slides some boxers up the prince's legs and then one of his own shirts. 

“Noct, come over here kitten.” Ignis says, Noctis sleepily wanders over. 

“Lay down with Prom while I shower.” 

“Hmhm,” Iggy gets up and kisses the top of Noct’s wet hair, he peels the covers back and lets the younger boy slide under them. 

The two younger boys instantly curl into each other, Prompto curves his body to fit against Noct perfectly. 

“I'm not used to being in a bed.” Prompto mutters. 

Noct hums and kisses the top of the blonde's head. 

“I'm not used to it just being us.” Noctis whispers. 

Gladio hears this and makes ways over only being in boxers, he plops himself down on the two smaller boys making them whine. 

“This better?” He asks pressing kisses to both of their lips. 

“Now I'm just squished.” Prompto looks up at him, Gladio takes the opportunity to lean in and kisses him again, Noct makes a noise, wanting attention too. 

Prompto untangles himself from Noctis and wraps his arms around Gladio instead. Noct pouts not liking the current situation. He moves Prom’s arm from around the older man's neck and scoots himself into the spot. Attaching his lips to his pulse. 

Gladio groans against Prom and curls an arm around Noctis too. They break the kiss and Prompto moves to Gladio's neck now, Gladdy lifts Noct’s chin and kisses him a bit harder than the three of them expected but all are gladly accepting. 

“Thought you boys were tired?” Ignis clears his throat making the three of them jump apart. 

Prompto and Noctis try to hide under the blankets since this will now be the second time Iggy has caught them in the act. 

“Come join sweetheart.” Gladio smirks, the two younger boys squeak. 

“It's time we all go to bed, we have an early day tomorrow,” Ignis grabs his clothes and gets dressed in his night attire. 

“Lame.” Prom whispers, Noct snorts and Gladio laughs. 

Gladio then gets up from their bed and walks over to Iggy, he picks up the younger man making him gasp. 

He presses his back to the wall and captures his lips. Prom and Noctis both gasp and watch with just their eyes peeking out from the covers. 

Gladdy curls Iggy’s legs around his waist and makes him wrap his arms around his neck, the two kissing passionately. 

Prompto wolf whistles, making them break apart, “you're right, let's go to bed.” Gladio smirks walking over to the opposite bed, leaving Ignis completely stunned. 

“The biggest tease strikes again.” Noctis whispers as Prompto wraps his arms around him. 

“You got that right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more part left, it may have smut, depends if you guys want it or not so please let me know!
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	4. Sleeping Prince Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Noctis finally get their way.

Prompto wakes up before the alarm surprisingly, his face shoved into Noct’s chest. Their legs tangled together, Noctis has one of his hands in Prom’s hair the other thrown wildly above his head. 

“Noct.” He yawns sitting up. 

Noctis hums his eyes fluttering open surprisingly, but then again Prompto never is the one to wake him in the morning so it must be important. 

“Can you move your leg.” Their legs are tangled but one of Noct’s happen to be pressing up into Prompto's morning hard on making it quite difficult to sleep. 

Noctis must realize this and he moves his leg, he definitely moves it, however not in the manner Prompto was asking for. 

Prom let's out a whine as Noct rubs his knee into the younger boy’s dick. 

“That's not what I meant.” Noctis smiles lazily and pulls Prompto on top of him. 

“I know.” Their lips instantly connect, Prom makes out of the prince's legs curl around his waist making it easier for the two of them to greedily grind on each other. 

Prompto trails his lips down Noct’s neck, alternating between kissing and biting. 

“Prom,” Noctis gasps as the blonde bites down on his collarbone. 

“Shhh baby,” Prompto smirks. 

“Don't tell me to shh, you shh, you're the one that is always screaming.” Noctis grabs Prom’s face and kisses him hard again, his tongue demanding entrance past his lips. 

Prompto moans and lets Noct flip them over and climb on top of him. 

“Shh baby,” Noctis mimics, “shut up.” Prompto rolls his eyes making Noct laugh quietly. 

Noctis kisses across his jawline and down his neck, pulling back to peel the blonde’s shirt off. He migrates down his chest, kissing and biting occasionally making Prompto have to bite a pillow to keep his always loud moans in, so he doesn't wake the other two. 

“Noct.” He groans as Noctis disappears under the blankets and pulls his boxers down now. The prince licks his lips and strokes Prompto’s cock slowly, pressing his thumb into his slit making him moan loud. 

His blue eyes flicked over to the other bed realizing just how loud he was. 

Instead of looking at the other two however his eyes lock onto Iggy’s phone, he reaches out and grabs it, stopping the alarm from going off and waking the others up. 

The alarm isn't the real problem though since Prompto again has moaned as loud as humanly possibly because Noctis has taken all of his cock into his mouth. His nose brushing up against his pelvic bone. 

Gladio yawns and turns over in the bed next to them. 

The alarm still hasn't gone off so he's not getting up, he wraps his arms around Ignis and cuddles into his back. Just as he starts to fall back asleep, the sound that had woken him happens again. 

He sits up a little and looks over at his younger boyfriends, Prompto has one arm covering his eyes, his mouth dropped open in bliss. While his other is somewhere down under the covers. 

At first Gladio thinks that Prom is just getting himself off, but then he notices the lack of princely presents above the covers and shakes his head. 

He doesn't really blame them, they haven't all had sex in weeks and it's clearly taken it's toll on all of them. 

He also understands why Ignis doesn't allow that much sex though, it makes for sore and tired younger boys, more so than often, and once they all start touching each other they don't stop. None of them would get any sleep. 

However Gladio misses his boys’ touch greatly. 

“Noct.” Prompto gasps loud, his back arching off the bed, Gladio tries to tear his eyes away but he can't. 

The blonde’s eyes travel over to the other bed making sure he hasn't woken them. He's met with Gladio’s smirk however. 

Prom lets out an exasperated laugh, “you dirty pervert.” 

“What?” Noct pops up from the blankets. 

“Excuse me I am not a dirty pervert.” Gladio chuckles. 

Noctis blushes looking over at his older boyfriend. Gladdy then jumps up and moves into their bed, grabbing Prompto by the chin while pushing Noct back under the blankets. 

“I'll help keep him quiet, don't want to wake up Iggy after all.” Gladio bites down Prom’s lower lip making him whine. 

Noctis knocks the covers off him, being way too hot now, he jerks Prompto with one hand and of course starts to palm at Gladio because he can't just let the older man suffer. 

He gets his boxers off too and teasingly licks at his tip making him groan. 

Gladio reaches down and presses Noct’s head down more, being a bit greedy, but he knows fully well the prince can deepthroat like a champ. 

Prompto whines as Gladio uses his other hand to gently pinch his nipples. The blonde bucks his hips into Noct’s hand, unable to help himself now. 

Noctis pulls off Gladio's cock despite the fact Gladdy is basically guiding his movements with the fist full of hair he has. He licks teasingly at the head again and rubs his thumb into his slit making the older man moan. 

The prince smirks because he has both his boyfriend’s withering. He switches things up and moves back to Prompto, now only jerking Gladdy. 

Who says he's not talented?

Prom let's out a muffled cry as his hips stutter up into Noct’s mouth, this is his only somewhat warning to his coming. 

Noctis swallows all of him down, letting Prompto ride out his orgasm nice and slowly. He pulls off and focuses on Gladio, looking up through his eyelashes at the other two. 

Prom however has different plans and pulls Noctis up and switches positions with him. He starts working on Gladdy, making him moan softly into Noct’s mouth at the sudden change of pace and pressure. 

Prompto fumbles with Noct’s boxers trying to get them down at least somewhat so he can get attention too. 

Noctis whimpers, his nails biting into Gladio's shoulders. 

“Somebody wake up Iggy so we can fuck properly.” Noctis breaths out, he can't stand it anymore, he needs more. 

Gladio chuckles and grips his hips making Prompto groan from between them. 

“Go wake Ignis up little one.” He says running a soothing hand through Prompto’s hair. 

Prompto does as he's told and climbs on top of Ignis, he lays on his chest just staring waiting for the older man to open his eyes. 

When what he wants to happen doesn't he moves to his next plan of attack, he leans in and presses his lips to Ignis’s pulse, sucking softly. 

Iggy’s eyes open instantly. 

“Prompto when did you get over here?” He asks looking down and seeing the messy blonde hair that belongs to his youngest boyfriend. 

“Just now.” Prom pulls away and smiles lazily just before he leans in to kiss him. 

“Where’s Gladio?” He asks groggily. 

As if I'm cue, Noctis moans loud, Gladio now on top of him, the two of them making out heavily and grinding on each other. 

Ignis looks over and then looks back at Prompto, taking in the blondes, flushed face and wide eyed appearance. How his bare hips are pressed right against his, making it impossible not to feel every part of him. 

Instead of saying anything he picks up the blonde and carries him over to the other bed. 

“You three, can not be left alone together, in any form.” He says hovering over Prompto. 

Gladio breaks his heated kiss with Noct and pulls Iggy into one instead. Noctis and Prom stare up at them, they reach for each other. 

“What did you expect to wake up to? They both warned us.” 

“Yes but now we’ll be listening to them complain about being sore and want to be carried.” Noct narrows his eyes. 

“We do that either way.” He says pouting. 

“I'm starting to think Iggy doesn't really like us anymore cause he never wants to have sex.” Prompto adds as the older males battle for dominance over each other. 

However at Prompto's words they pull away from each other and look down at the younger two. They both have a look of defiance on their faces. 

Ignis grabs Prom’s chin and kisses him hard licking into his mouth making him moan almost instantly. While Gladio moves down Noct’s body, making the prince whimper. 

Prompto gasps as Ignis flips him over to his stomach. He looks to Noct who currently has his eyes shut and his lower lip between his teeth. He grabs Noctis’s hand making him open his eyes. 

They lean into each other, kissing occasionally but mostly just nuzzling into the other trying to contain their moans somewhat. 

Gladio has his face buried between Noct’s thighs, lapping at his hole. He grabs a handful of his thick hair and pulls, his back arching. 

Ignis leans forward and starts to leave kisses down Prompto’s spine, his fingers tracing his rib cage. However, he soon lifts a hand to Noct’s mouth and pushes his fingers past his lips. 

Noctis whines around his fingers, Gladio looks up at what's happening and groans himself. He moves away from Noct’s ass and slides his fingers up his sides. 

“Little one,” he murmurs getting Prompto's attention. 

Prom looks to Gladio and is met with fingers being shoved into his mouth. He sucks on them, eyes fluttering shut, Noctis grabs at the blonde locks knowing he likes his hair pulled. 

Ignis removes his fingers from Noct’s mouth, a trail of spit coming from them, he leans down and kissing the dark haired boy before turning his attention back to Prompto. 

Once finished he spreads Prom’s cheeks apart and dips in a finger making the blonde moan around Gladio’s fingers. 

He bucks his hips back on the single digit, hands curled into fists. 

“Gladdy.” Noct whines wanting attention. 

Gladio removes his fingers from Prompto’s mouth and instantly shoves one into the prince. His eyes roll back momentarily, hands curled into the sheets. 

Prompto moans again as Ignis adds a second, “hands and knees Prompto.” He says tapping the blonde’s hips. Iggy positions Prompto partially over Noct so they're face to face but their hips aren't aligned. 

“Hi,” Prompto smiles cheekily down at the prince, “hi.” Noct groans while pulling him down for a kiss. 

“Hmmm, never tried it this way before.” Gladio comments, he adds a second finger and Noct's back arches. 

Prompto being the one that's always up to know good reaches down and gives his cock a couple of light tugs. Which is great and all until Gladio slaps his hand away. 

Ignis adds his third finger and Prompto has to pull away from Noctis, his face stuffing into the older boys neck. 

“Ignis.” Prom moans rolling his hips. 

Gladio scissors Noct and pushes his third in, Noctis bucks up into Prompto making both of them open their eyes and stare at each other. 

Gladio then pumps himself a few times and lines up with Noct's entrance, without warning he pushes the tip in making the prince throw his head back in pleasure. 

Prompto could practically come again just at the sight of Noctis, he pushes the dark hair from his eyes and leans down to kiss him once more. Right as he does however Ignis pushes in, ultimately making Prompto jump forward, his teeth grazing the bridge of Noct’s nose. 

“Did you just bite me?” Noctis gasps. 

“Not on purpose.” Prompto groans. 

The two older men chuckle hearing the younger boys. 

“Sure it wasn't.” Gladio says. 

“Why would I bite his forehead?” Prompto hisses. 

“You're into some weird stuff.” Noctis teases. 

“You're one to talk, now shut up and kiss me.” 

*

After all is done and the four of them are worn out they all lay on Prom and Noct's bed, breathing heavily, eyes shutting occasionally. 

Prompto and Noctis are completely blissed out, their heads on the older male’s chests. 

Gladio runs his hands through Noct’s, basically asking for him to fall asleep. Ignis is gently rubbing Prompto’s sides, causing the youngest to all but purr. 

“We should all get going.” Ignis says after a few minutes. 

“Already?” Prom whines. 

“Yes we should have left quite a while ago.” The two younger males groan loud but allow the others to get up. 

“Can I shower first?” Noct complains. 

“Be quick please.” Ignis says, Noct has to keep himself from making a very crude joke. 

“Shut up Noctis.” Prompto snickers hearing the other boy snort. 

“Why don't you make me?” Noct smirks getting up and going to the shower, Prompto runs in after him. 

“See look, now we’ll never leave this hotel room.” Ignis says pulling shirt on. 

“I think we’ll be okay.” Gladio laughs and tugs Ignis into him. 

“If you say so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, I'm gonna make more parts, because why the heck not? This will be the end of these ones but then I'll start another set. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy, 
> 
> -Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3

**Author's Note:**

> First final fantasy one shot, maybe this will be a series? I'm not sure yet. I might just post whatever bullshit comes to my head. 
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
